This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prof. Costello presented the keynote lecture at the symposium on Enabling Technologies in Proteomics, Vancouver, BC (May 2009), and the featured Saturday evening lecture at the Lake Arrowhead MS Meeting, Lake Arrowhead, CA (January 2010). She gave seminars at the Dept. of Chemistry, Brown University, Providence, RI;the Chemistry and Biochemistry Seminar Series, UCLA;and the Chemistry and Molecular Biology Seminar Series, Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, Troy, NY. She presenrted an invited lecture at the Workshop on Glycobiology, National Academy of Sciences, Washington, DC and two lectures at NIH: the NIH and FDA Glycosciences Day, NIH, Bethesda, MD (May 2009) and the NIH Director's Wednesday Afternoon Lecture Series, NIH, Bethesda, MD (April 2010). She attended the RCMI Advisory Committee meeting at the University of Puerto Rico and the meeting of the Advisory Committee for the NCRR-MS Resource at PNNL (RD Smith, PI). Prof. Zaia presented a new graduate course on Glycobiology at Northeastern University, participated in a workshop on glycan databases organized by the Consortium on Functional Glycobiology and spoke at the Proteoglycan Interest Group meeting in Boston. Prof. McComb was the lecturer for the January 2010 meeting of MASSEP, held in cambridge, MA. Dr. Leymarie gave an invited talk on glycoprotein analysis at the ABRF meeting, Sacramento, CA (March 2010). Dr. Theberge gave an invited lecture at the Clinical Applications of Mass Spectrometry meeting in San Diego, CA (February 2010).